


Portret

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝kagami wcale nie sądziła, że pusty pokój powie jej więcej, niż jakakolwiek rozmowa z marinette.❞





	Portret

Kagami zjawia się w jej domu, jako pierwsza. Jeszcze nie słyszy biegnącego za nią Czarnego Kota ani reszty bohaterów, ale wdziera się do środka. Nie ma z tym większego problemu; Marinette nie zamknęła ani drzwi, ani okien.

Gdy jej stopy dotykają dywanu, robi się trudniej. Przytłaczająca cisza uderza ją, praktycznie rozrywa ciało i wdziera się w jego pozostałości; budzi sumienie, które tak bardzo starała się zagłuszyć, kiedy skakała między dachami. Łóżko Marinette jest zaścielone, ale ona i tak odczuwa niepokój, bo oto na kołdrze leżą kolczyki — teraz czerwone z czarnymi kropkami, popękane. Nigdzie nie rozlega się głos kwami, nikt zaskoczony nie woła jej imienia, chociaż wcale nie jest cicha — jej stopy uderzają mocno o schodki, a te postękują pod jej ciężarem. Na ostatnim z nich spoczywa kartka wyrwana z notesu — prosty szkic kostiumu Queen Bee zapełnia jej prawą stronę, lewą pokrywa pismo Marinette. Wyjątkowo niestaranne, pełne zbyt wielkich, wychodzących za linie liter; ani trochę nie przypomina tego idealnego, którym kiedyś dziewczyna zapisywała swoje imię i numer telefonu dla Kagami. Na to wszystko notatka w ogóle nie jest pomocna — stanowi krótki przepis na ciastka i trzy numery z czego jeden Kagami rozpoznaje, jako ten należący do Adriena, a drugi jako własny.

To, co Kagami zastaje na dole mogłoby być ilustracją do definicji słowa ❝chaos❞. Zdjęcia Adriena zajmują sporą część podłogi — w większości podarte, czasem zaklejone taśmą, czasem popisane zielonym flamastrem. Odłamki szkła z luster wystają spod papieru. Na krześle piętrzą się książki, a na ich szczycie stoi pusta szkatuła, w której niegdyś spoczywały wszystkie miracula i Kagami zaciska ręce w pięści, uświadamiając sobie kolejny raz, jak bardzo się spóźnili.

Potykając się, ląduje przy biurku i jej dłoń dotyka płótna. Palce zaciskają się na nim i ciągną je w stronę dywanu, druga dłoń odnajduje małą lampkę i zapala ją. I oto przed Kagami pojawiają się początkowo czerwone, czarne i granatowe plamy. Powoli łączą się, mieszają, tworzą wyraźniejsze kształty, a gdy jej oczy przywykają do światła, uświadamia sobie, że patrzy na własny portret, tak różny od tego, co Marinette tworzyła do tej pory.

Kagami nigdy nie wątpiła we własną urodę, jednak to, co widzi jest zbyt idealne; wręcz bolesne przy oglądaniu. Czerwone usta, idealny, malutki nosek, zmrużone oczy i włosy zasłaniające całe czoło, dotykające jeszcze policzków oraz suknia ze smoczymi wzorami — wszystko wygląda na tworzone przez wiele godzin. Jakby Marinette nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, niż tylko pracować na każdym szczegółem, poprawiać to i poprawiać aż do perfekcji. Do tej pory Kagami tylko raz widziała, by Marinette ją rysowała, ale tamtego upalnego dnia chodziło jedynie o jej strój; dziewczyna uparła się, że chce mieć kostium każdego bohatera Paryża i całość trwała chwilę. Kagami nawet nie zdążyła dopić swojego soku i tknąć ciastek, a Marinette już ją żegnała, wyciągając kolejną kartkę i wzywając Adriena. Teraz aż kręci jej się w głowie od uwagi, jaką poświęcała jej Marinette.

Podnosząc się, opiera dłonie o biurko, a to zaś odkrywa przed nią kolejne jej portrety. Zamyślona, czasem uśmiechnięta, czasem przygnębiona, czasem jako superbohaterka... Tak, to z pewnością ona. Przesuwając je odnajduje nawet tamten szybki szkic i odkrywa, że został poprawiony, ulepszony; odkrywa, że jest idealny.

W końcu Czarny Kot wpada przez okno, a ona wygrzebuje kartkę z jednym, prostym słowem: przepraszam i milionem odlatujących biedronek.


End file.
